


Treat Me Kindly (Before I Break You)

by fluidadoration



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Jiwon, Blood and Violence, Chanwoo is done with these idiots, DoubleB are made for each other, Drama, Fluff, Gangs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nurse Hanbin, Organized Crime, So many cliches, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidadoration/pseuds/fluidadoration
Summary: It seemed that Kim Junhoe was a dangerous man. Tall, with broad shoulders and an attractive face, carrying an ever present scowl, Junhoe was a dark type of man. His youthful face disguised a deep rough tenor voice and his cold, calculating gaze reminded Hanbin of someone. He had seen the same kind of steel eyes and predatory smile before.Alternatively, Hanbin's words are as soft as feathers and sometimes being too courageous is a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, it seems like i have way too much time on my hands! This is probably (by far) the most embarrassing thing I'll ever write but hell I'm indulging myself without an ounce of shame with some good ol' Ikon gangster au! Too many inaccuracies, tattoos and overused plot lines to count but these idiots are in love with each other and you cannot tell me otherwise! Also, Kim Jiwon is a complete badass and Hanbin a precious small cinnamon roll. Enjoy?

Kim Jiwon scoffed at the middle aged women in front of him who had been persistently avoiding his gaze for - he checked the watch on his wrist - forty minutes. He shook his head disbelievingly. He knew best that his black jeans were ripped, that his knuckles were bleeding and that, clearly, the rest of the blood staining his clothes and skin was not his own. He was aware that the cuts on his chest looked nasty and that his impassive eyes were dark with barely concealed anger, his shoulders tense. 

Even so, that woman could not have made it any more obvious what she thought of him, equal parts disgusted and frightened. Fuck them all, people were always the same.

He really could not stand most of them and the fear they felt, judgement painfully obvious on their faces.

Jiwon drawled out a lazy chuckle when the woman flinched under his gaze.

He was sitting in the emergency room of their town's hospital where the walls were a pale blue and the light cold.

It rained, it always rained in this godforsaken town and the drumming of the water drops against the window calmed Jiwon's temper.

People were always the same. Ignorant, annoying, judgmental idiots, but their existence mattered so little to brooding man that he could only sigh and continue to play his silver snakebites with his tongue. He knew what he looked like, how he acted and the fact that he was indeed as dangerous as they thought him to be brought a crooked smirk to his sharp, handsome features.

Honestly, he would rather not be here. Jiwon was not one to get into fights all that often anymore. Well, he was not one to get into fights an be badly beaten up afterwards but he had become lazy and the pain of his wounds brought back some fond memories. It had been a while since he had run an errand himself, Jiwon mused, feeling melancholic all of sudden, but one of the kids had gotten himself involved with some dangerous people and Jiwon had wanted to go himself to solve the conflict.

Still, Jiwon believed the fact that he had beaten up not only one person but a whole bunch of men by himself before he felt the blood running down his chest proved enough of his abilities, so his pride wasn't hurt that badly.

On a side note, his knuckle hurt like a bitch. He just hoped he had not fractured anything.

He wouldn't have gone to the hospital on his own but his friend Yunhyeong, who was still, even after all what had happened to them, far too gentle for their kind of life, had been so worried by the cuts on his hands and chest that Bobby could not bring himself to refuse the small, overly pretty brunette's wish. It was not like anybody would recognize him.

Funnily, the men he beat up were brought to the hospital by an ambulance with blaring sirens shortly after he had arrived. One look at their pale bloody faces staring back at him in terror almost made up for the wound across his collarbone which he knew would not fully fade and leave a scar. Almost. They were going to regret trying to start shit with one of his runners.

He had looked at them with cold brown eyes, flashing them a dangerous smile full of promises. Like a lion, he bared his fangs at them and relished in their terrified expressions. The pale, blonde nurse who came rushing to help them onto stretchers or into wheelchairs had not looked at him once since then.

Women usually liked the roses on his neck, the Latin on his arms, the dragon circling his hands, liked the tattoos covering him like an armor. They were attracted to the image of him, to the piercings and the undercut and Jiwon tended to exploit that to its fullest, even if there was always an undercurrent of fear in their voices when they flirted with him as if they sensed that he was not one to mess with. The smart ones stayed away anyway, a shame really.

"Kim Jiwon?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts at the mention of his name.

"Yes?" His voice was rough from smoking and naturally deep. He asked as he raised his head, his annoyance clear in his features and in his voice. It was always like this, out of all of his features Jiwon's voice contained the most emotions. He couldn't bother to hide them, all to happy to fit their image of him.

"Would you please follow me, Sir?"

It was the blonde nurse again. Even now she was looking at the ground. Jiwon clicked his tongue quietly, grabbing the expensive leather jacket he had taken off in order to not dirty it with the blood, staining his white shirt, off the chair. His combat boots were loud against the surface of the linoleum floor.

The nurse led him to a room while she explained that he was going to get the slashes and bruises treated with an anxious tone, obviously intimidated by him. He caught her looking at his tattoos from the corner of his eyes and did not bother to thank her as he went straight into the room, planning to get this nonsense over with as quickly as possible. 

Inside the room a man stood waiting for him and Jiwon's first though that he was very very pretty, although in a somewhat feminine way. The blonde was way too skinny, he looked almost frail with his pale skin but his cheeks and lips were a soft healthy pink. He was obviously male but there was an unusual softness to his round features, all curves and twinkling eyes where Jiwon was hard edges and glares, comforting warmth and purity.

It was oh so interessting.

The next thing he noticed was that his nurse looked into his eyes. Not at his tattoos or piercings or even not at him at all but into his eyes and the man's own, in its literal meaning, soulful honey-colored orbs were gentle and soft. He introduced himself as Kim Hanbin and asked Bobby to sit on the chair beside him in the middle of the room. Hanbin had little silver rings in his ears which glinted in the cold white light of the hospital and Jiwon couldn't help but stare. This boy was a vision.

"Now show me those hands of yours." Hanbin smiled at him, preparing a few things such as disinfectant and bandages. 

His smile was radiant, it reminded the taller man of good things, comforting things. He did as told wordlessly, not taking his eyes off the strange boy who looked so small in his hideous pale green nurse uniform.

"I will now clean the wound, this will hurt a bit. If you want I can give you a shot to lessen the pain?"

"No, I can manage," Jiwon replied. 

Hanbin nodded as if he had been expecting the answer and smiled at him before starting to clean the wound, looking up worriedly every few minutes to check if Jiwon could handle the sting nevertheless. The latter hardly felt anything of the process.

"Is that a Pikachu tattooed on your right arm?" Hanbin laughed brightly, showing two rows of pearly white teeth.

Jiwon chuckled slowly, absolutely fascinated by the strange man tending to his wounds.

"Yep. First one I ever got. i was sixteen and obsessed with Pokemon." He replied in his usual deep lazy drawl.

Hanbin's eyes gleamed wickedly.

"That's cute."

Jiwon laughed at that, a boisterous carefree sound he usually only showed his closest friends. It was a precious sound, that laugh, and it would forever stay Hanbin's favorite thing in the world.

"What?" Hanbin asked, an amused gleam in his eyes.

"It has been a long time since anyone has called me cute," Jiwon answered. Hanbin frowned and he scrunched up his nose in such a cute way, Jiwon became more baffled every second.

"Why? You're cute!" Hanbin said, almost as if Jiwon's statement had offended him personally.

Jiwon stared at him, not believing his ears. Hanbin blushed, looking down at his hands treating Jiwon's wounds.

"I'm sorry... I hope I have not offended you in any way, Mr. Kim," Kim Hanbin offered an awkward apology.

Jiwon only shook his head in wonder about the boy who had just called him cute. Normally, he would not let this go. Hanbin looked up and the bright gleam returned to his eyes when he saw Jiwon's expression. Jiwon liked it better this way. 

Hanbin smiled at him and it was dorky and mischievous at the same time.

"You're cute because you have teeth like a bunny!" he elaborated, averting his gaze shyly when Jiwon raised an eyebrow but the cheeky smile remained.

"Mr. Kim, I need you to take off your shirt so I can clean the cuts on your chest."

"Call me Jiwon." Jiwon replied automatically but complied nevertheless.

Hanbin smiled again and nodded once, not questioning the unexpected offer, before his gaze dropped to Bobby's well defined abdomen and perfectly sculpted abs. Jiwon followed his gaze and smirked but didn't say anything, letting Hanbin enjoy the view. He chuckled huskily when the latter began to work on the cuts quietly, pretending he didn't just stare at his patient's body.

"Hanbin, I can call you that, right?" 

The small brunette nodded friendly.

"Tell me something." Hanbin intrigued him, maybe it was the smile, maybe the eyes, maybe it was just Hanbin himself.

The sentence seemed to confuse Hanbin and he stopped cleaning the cut that had started to bleed once again, unnoticed by Jiwon. He caught himself soon after and smiled warmly.

"Why?" he asked teasingly.

"Because my wounds hurt and I need you to distract me?" It sounded more like a question than Jiwon had indented it to.

Hanbin laughed, seeing right through him.

"Nah, try again." Hanbin stuck out his tongue at Jiwon who smirked at the surprising but very welcome sass.

"Okay, I'm interested in you." he replied, amusement evident in his voice. Hanbin blinked and his hands stuttered for a moments before he blushed at the honesty.

"Okay."

Hanbin pondered for a bit as he resumed treating the cuts and Jiwon watched him, he was radiant.

"I am actually a music major, I love producing music and my friend Chanwoo sings the songs I make for me because sadly I can't sing like at all. Yesterday, I wrote a song about food because I had not eaten anything all day. Surprisingly, writing lyrics about fried chicken and seafood didn't do me any good." 

Hanbin laughed wickedly and Jiwon surprised himself by actually listening attentively with the honest indent to learn more about the cheery nurse and not just to reply.

"So the thing is, this morning when I checked my phone I had received an e-mail from the food place near my university that wanted to buy my song and use it for their advertisement. Jinhwan, Chanwoo and I laughed so hard."

Jiwon found himself chuckling as well.

"Congrats then," he joked and marveled at the smile Hanbin gave him.

"Alright, that's it." 

Jiwon looked at his wounds and found them nicely wrapped up in white bandages.  
"Please keep the cuts clean and change the bandages multiple times a week," Hanbin told him, putting away his tools while Jiwon stood slowly. Jiwon didn't know if he would, probably not. As if he knew what the other was thinking, Hanbin turned around and looked at him sternly.

"You really have to do that, otherwise they will become infected!" 

Jiwon surprised himself when he had to suppress a grin. Hanbin was just so cute with his bottom lip jutted out like that.

"Alright, alright. Don't pout, I'll do it," Jiwon agreed easily, smirking when Hanbin seemed satisfied.

"Alright then..." He hesitated. "Goodbye?" He said quietly, looking a bit sad. "It was nice to meet you, Kim Jiwon."

"Yeah, until next time, Kim Hanbin."

Hanbin smiled but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time."

When he said those words there was sorrow in his eyes as if he knew that this would maybe the last time they saw each other but definitely not the last time Jiwon got injured. And his suspicion was confirmed when Jiwon's deep orbs darkened and the coldness inside them intensified. Still, Jiwon nodded, turned around and left without saying goodbye, knowing he would be back to see the man who had treated him so kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least now, he was sure Jiwon and him would meet in the end, one way or another.

For reasons Hanbin could not decipher Jiwon did not leave his mind the next day or the day after. Even a week after his shift at the hospital he still popped up in his mind at the most unexpected time with his attractive features and the cold edge in his gaze. Jiwon was the most fascinating person Hanbin had ever met. He was both cold and warm with his sharp smiles that were not burning but freezing, cutting like an double-edged sword. He was a contradiction. Hanbin had seen it with his own eyes, the changes, the two faces Jiwon had shown him, one cold, one warm, both so drastically dissimilar that it baffled Hanbin how Jiwon brought them together so effortlessly. 

He was like the protagonist of a book Hanbin was hesitant to read, knowing he would get lost in it. The cuts on Bobby's chest were caused by a knife, Hanbin had seen wounds like these before. He was scared, yes, but not of Jiwon, more of the things which could happen to him and he was scared that he cared so much, after all Hanbin did not really know him.

To ban the devilishly handsome man with the beautiful tattoos and piercings from his mind, Hanbin did what he would always do dealing with internal or external conflicts.

He wrote songs.

Despite the fact that it, for the first time ever, did not work, Hanbin stayed in his little studio and managed to reach a whole new level of escapism. He barely ate or slept, losing himself in the midst of music. After a week or so, one day before his next shift at the hospital, his friends had had enough of his moping and decided it was time for their friend to see daylight again.

"Chanwoo..." Hanbin whined when the tall and handsome acting major had successfully dragged him out of his studio. Chanwoo rolled his eyes at Hanbin because he was in fact nothing but a sneaky little shit and had maneuvered his way into Hanbin's life with sarcasm and dark humor. "Where are we going?"

"Out." Hanbin made noises like a kicked puppy and after one look at his friend, Chanwoo kindly added a "Eating with Jinhwan.".

Hanbin was confused. Being a student had its perks but being rich and awake enough to eat out really was not one of them. Chanwoo put his hands inside the pockets of his long black winter jacket as they walked down the crowed street to their favorite seafood place and released a long sigh as though he couldn't understand the reason himself.

"Jinhwan wants us to meet his boyfriend Junhoe. Fucking finally." He grumbled the last part.

Their friend Jinhwan, whiny and demanding at times but funny and kind more often, had been in a relationship with a certain Kim Junhoe for about seven months and had refused to introduce them to his boyfriend who he adored greatly (if the brightness of his eyes when speaking about him was anything to go by) until now. They had always wondered why and Chanwoo had come up with dozens of absurd theories of Junhoe that had been getting more bizarre with each passing month. Hanbin was glad, they were finally meeting him.

He chuckled to himself. "Yeah, about damn time."

 

Sitting across each other in a booth tucked away in a corner of the restaurant, Hanbin blinked slightly at the couple sitting in front of him and made a worrisome deduction.

It seemed Kim Junhoe was a dangerous man.

Tall with broad shoulders and an attractive face carrying an ever present scowl, Junhoe was a dark type of man. His youthful face disguised a deep rough tenor voice and his cold, calculating gaze reminded Hanbin of someone. He had seen the same kind of steel eyes and predatory smile before.

In spite of his impressive figure, the most dangerous part about Kim Junhoe was his sharp tongue, it was ridiculously clear to Hanbin that the raven haired man spoke his mind uncaring of any consequences, even though they had only met each other a few minutes ago. Hanbin was sure Junhoe's words could be hurtful, especially to someone as frail as Jinhwan and he chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. 

Hanbin smiled fondly at his short friend. Behind the snappy attitude and brave demeanor of the blond man was really nothing but a kind boy full of complexes and scars people had left on his soul but those were stories for another time and Hanbin guessed Junhoe knew those anyway. The steely eyes looked at his friend with a fondness as if he was the most beautiful person in the world and Hanbin believed that maybe, Jinhwan was all that, in Junhoe's eyes at least.

"So Junhoe, what do you do?" Chanwoo asked lightly, easily striking up a conversation. His friend Chanwoo was a different story. Boldness, bravery and youth set tone of his every action and the joy he found in the simplest of things in his life were an inspiration for people like Hanbin who would worry themselves to death if possible.

Hanbin laughed at the straightforwardness of his friend and Junhoe smirked crookedly, the hand curling around Jinhwan's waist tightening. He did that a lot, smirking.

"I am a business major."

That was... a lie.

Hanbin had always been good at detecting lies and the way Jinhwan avoided his questioning gaze spoke volumes. Hanbin furrowed his brows worriedly. Why would Junhoe lie? He felt piercing eyes watching him and met the dark gaze of Junhoe who seemed to have realised he was not able to lie to the best friend of his boyfriend.

Junhoe's eyes hardened and Hanbin thought he caught a hint of anxiety in the dark brown. Hanbin was about to confront him when Jinhwan coughed quietly, having choked on something, Jinhwan had always been prone to stress-eating. At once, Junhoe's full attention was on his boyfriend and Hanbin saw the love and adoration in his gaze as he caressed the small of Jinhwan's back calmly.

His worries disappeared. They obviously loved each other and who Junhoe was and what he did was none of Hanbin's business as long as his friend was happy. What he didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

When Junhoe's eyes returned to Hanbin's, a surprised, dazed look appeared on his face having read nothing but friendliness and brightness in Hanbin's expression. He had gained Hanbin's approval, somehow the gentle and kind boy who Jinhwan had told him so much about had recognized his true intentions and pure feelings despite his brash and dark appearance.

A smile so small, it was debatable if the curve of full lips was really there, grew on his face and he knew that Kim Hanbin had seen it when said pretty brunette gave him a warm smile and a nod, his rather pretty eyes curling into happy crescents.

He had never believed the stories Jinhwan told him about Hanbin until now, the stories about a boy much too kind to be real. 

The rest of the evening was comfortable and Junhoe surprised them with witty humor and intelligence, surprisingly awkward smiles and stories about his friends that made their stomachs hurt from laughing too much. When Junhoe and Hanbin started to talk music, their friends knew the deal was sealed.

At the end of the evening, Junhoe paid for all the food, waving away all protests with a golden credit card. Hanbin believed he'd won a new friend and they exchanged phone numbers, promising to meet up again. In the middle of making plans, Junhoe's phone rang.

He looked at the caller-ID and rolled his eyes in annoyance, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry, I gotta take that." He shook his hands but took a few steps away from them. "Hello? Yes. What? How did that happen? Has he lost his mind?"

Junhoe sighed tiredly.

"If Jiwon finds out he'll kill you- I know!! I'm not gonna tell him. Yeah, sure. But Yoyo, you have to tell him soon, to Jiwon it really won't matter... Yoyo, know the rules. You only have one chance, are you sure about this? Yeah, I know, he's a sweetheart but what if he doesn't stay? Yeah, yeah. Fuck off too. Bye."

Hanbin had listened attentively, his chest tightening at the sound of one certain name. How great was the likelihood? How many Jiwons did exist out there? He gnawed on his bottom lip. As Junhoe ended the call, Hanbin thought to himself that asking wouldn't hurt, right? He looked at his friend's boyfriend insecurely.

"U-Uhm Jiwon? Like, tall, with tattoos and snakebites and brown hair?" His voice came out small but surprisingly steady, his voice cautious of letdown. Junhoe spun around and stared at him, his whole demeanor closing off. His eyes cooled in a, again, very familiar way.

"How do you know Jiwon?" He hissed, suddenly towering over Hanbin and staring him down with frighteningly dark eyes. Hanbin flinched at the heavy reaction and fear gripped his heart.

"I-I think, I was h-his nurse a week ago or so." Hanbin stuttered, overwhelmed by the situation as he looked down anxiously, clasping his hands together.

It seemed Kim Junhoe really was a dangerous man.

"Oh..." Realization dawned on Junhoe's face and his eyes softened. He stepped back, returning to Jinhwan's side who had watched the scene worriedly, although he tried to cover it there was a bit of relief shining through the act.

"So that was you..." He gave Hanbin an onceover as if he was seeing him for the first time and nodded approvingly. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Although still shaken up, Hanbin blushed. So Jiwon had talked about him? Was that a good thing?

"What the fuck was that about, Kim Junhoe?"

Jinhwan started to bitch at his boyfriend immediately and Hanbin tuned the bickering couple out. Maybe there was a chance to see Jiwon again? It was time to say goodbye soon after. Hanbin wasn't brave enough to ask about Jiwon again so he returned to his shared dorm with Chanwoo feeling empty and regretful.

There was always a next time, though. At least he was sure Jiwon and him would meet in the end, one way or another.


End file.
